thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Leucrotta
Leucrotta is the goddess of grass, viciousness and hyenas. Despite being the most fearful and cowardly deity within the Court of Chaos, her paranoia and volatility also make her one of the most overtly savage and aggressive. Contemptuous torment at the talons of Amarok has rendered her psyche almost totally unhinged, and her fear of Oblivion is said to have driven her insane with counter-phobic aggression. Her inner chaos and lack of inhibition runs as a spirit through her children, the zimbwis, which is why these hyena-folk are known as perhaps the most base and despicable of the common races of the world. At this stage it is assumed that this goddess is so rabid that she is no longer entirely able to distinguish friend from foe. Image Leucrotta is generally depicted as a gruesome amalgam of hyena and badger, with a fanged head atop a somewhat squat and flattened body covered with coarse green hair the colour and texture of grass. Her eyes are blood-red with madness and fevered hate. Leucrotta's feet are sometimes described to be hooved like those of a water buffalo. Clergy Shamans of Leucrotta gain access to the following miracles at the Caster Status listed: Caster Status 2 -''' '''Sapient Stew This ritual is cast over a stew pot which must contain the remains of a sapient humanoid. All who eat the stew gain a +1 bonus to Attack and Intimidate against humanoids for the next 24 hours. You must make a Caster Check of 10 to successfully cast this ritual. Caster Status 4 - Moon-Frenzy When you cast this ritual under the direct light of the Moon, you unleash your fear of Oblivion upon your foe as a maddened blow. add your Caster Status to your next Attack Roll against a humanoid. You must make a Caster Check of 10 to successfully cast this ritual. Caster Status 6 - Hideous Laughter By casting this ritual invocation, the cackling of the goddess emerges from your mouth, infecting the minds of those around you with its demented horror. All non-zimbwis within hearing range must roll Meditation (Mind Control) against your Caster check or suffer a penalty to all rolls equal to half your Caster Status (rounded down) for one round. Extras receive no roll and automatically suffer. Caster Status 8 - Kaftar This ritual takes 14 days to complete and must be performed upon a willing zimbwi subject. At the ritual's culmination, which typically involves the sacrifice of one or more infants and the imbibing of its blood, the subject completes a gradual transformation into a hulking, savage form of Aberration called a "kaftar". The kaftar is detailed in the Aberrations section in this book. This ritual is usually reserved for use upon favoured champions amongst a prestigious tribe's greatest warriors. This ritual requires a Caster Check of 20 to cast. Caster Status 10 - Field of Grass Casting this ritual transforms you into grass. This can be a large field or a single plant. Alternatively, you can turn yourself into grass seeds.